A New Breed
by Tom Dick and Harry
Summary: When the newest Weasely child enters Hogwarts, chaos becomes a must. Harry's newest romance becomes Voldemort's newest hold on Harry's soul. Revisit old characters and meet some new ones. Including a favorite charater's daughter! What if evil had daughter
1. Prologue

"Hurry up Katie! We're going to be late for the train! I am not riding with Uncle Ron again!" Rachel hollered up the stairs to her sister.

"I'm almost ready!" Katie returned.

It was September 1st, 10:35 am. Rachel had been waiting for this day since July when she received her letter of acceptance to the school. Amanda, Katie and Rachel's mother, was so proud when Rachel, the third oldest daughter, was considered a Hogwarts student. She also wanted her set of twin daughters and the child she was currently carrying to have the pleasure of being students as well.

Katie quickly came down the stairs, flipped her flaming red hair, and nonchalantly said, "Come on, Jessica, Rachel, we'll be late for the train." Rachel rolled her eyes and followed her eldest sister out the door.

Outside, Jessica quickly called "shot-gun" and hopped in. Rachel sighed and crawled in the backseat. She hated the back seat because Jessica would always flip her hair in Rachel's face. In her hand, she gripped the acceptance letter. The ink on the envelop was smeared into purple and gray ink. She opened her letter to read it again...for the gall zillionth time. She read it to herself, "Dear Ms. Weasley, you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry..."

"Are you reading that stupid ol' letter again?" Jessica interrupted.

"Yes, and it's not stupid!"

"The way you obsess over it is so childish," Katie added.

Tears filled Rachel's eyes. She gripped the letter tighter. The ink words were barely legible from the sweat and tears. Jessica grabbed the letter, ripping it in half.

"Oops, it ripped," Jessica replied and dropped it to the floor. No one talked until they got to the train station. They grabbed their stuff and ran to the platform, platform 9 ¾.

Once on the train, Katie shuffled off to a group of her friends, and Jessica ran to her boyfriend. This left little Rachel alone. A boy about Rachel's age came down the hallway towards her. He was carrying a Standard Book of Spells: Year 2 in his arms. He had a green robe on and his hat partly covered his bright blonde hair. As he got closer, he acknowledged Rachel.

"Hello," he said smiling.

"Hello," Rachel shyly replied.

"My name's Matthew. What's yours?"

"Rachel."

"You're a first year, are you not?" Rachel shyly nodded. "Why don't you come in this car and we can talk."

"Thanks...Matthew," Rachel returned with a small smile. They entered the car and sat opposite each other.

"Well, Rachel," Matt said trying to concoct a conversation, "tell me about yourself. What do you want to do at Hogwarts?"

"I want to be on the Quidditch team."

"I'm on the Quidditch team this year."

"As what?" Rachel was now interested.

"I'm the seeker," he replied pompously.

"Cool!"

"What do you want to be?"

"I want to be a beater!"

"That is neat. Our beaters are awesome. No one has gotten bludged since I have been here," he gloated.

"Which has been all of one year," she pointed out.

"One year is a good record. It is better than Gryffindor."

"What was theirs?"

"Some one got hit every other game!"

"Then they'll really need me. I practiced all summer with my sisters."

"Your sisters are on the Quidditch team? What are they?"

"My sister Katie is the keeper and my sister Jessica is a beater."

"Oh, you're a Weasley then?"

"Yep, sure am," Rachel said with a smile.

"I was told a lot about the Weasleys."

"Like what?"

"Like that they couldn't play Quidditch. That must be why the cup went to Slytherin last year."

Rachel's face went a bright red. No one was ever allowed to talk crap about her family.

"I see your father could afford new robes, unlike your grandfather."

That was it! She blew her top.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT MY FAMILY LIKE THAT! YOU HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO RIGHT! MY FATHER IS DOING THE BEST FOR MY JUST LIKE MY GRANDFATHER DID FOR MY FATHER AND HIS SIBLINGS! I'LL TEACH YOU MATTHEW! GRYFFINDOR WILL WIN THE CUP THIS YEAR! JUST YOU WAIT!" She inhaled a deep breath and exhaled in relief. At this time, she took her eyes off of Matt and discovered that the train was now full of Hogwarts students. Her eldest sister entered last and gave her a smile. Each of the students filed out except Katie.

"What was going on in here?" Katie asked.

"A Slytherin was talking garbage about our family. I wasn't going to let him do that!"

"And you shouldn't have to put up with it," a man said as he entered. He was tall and slender. His black robe hung to the floor, and his hat covered most of his jet-black hair excluding his bangs. On the edge of his nose, sat a pair of circular glasses.

"Who are you?" Rachel asked impatiently.

"Rachel! That's P..." Katie was cut off.

"Rachel, I am your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Potter," he said followed by a short bow.

"_The _Harry Potter?" Rachel stuttered. "Do you have the... scar?"

"Yes, I do. Would you like to see it?"

Rachel gulped and whispered, "Sure."

Harry removed his hat and parted his bangs to reveal his tragic tattoo. Rachel gasped and Katie sighed. He placed his hat back on his mess of black hair and said, "If he gives you anymore trouble, you let me know. I know his father personally."

"Thank you," Rachel whispered.

"You're welcome," Harry replied. "Your sister here told me you can really hit a bludger out of the stadium."

"Sure can," Rachel said feeling more comfortable with the conversation.

"I hope to see how you are on a broomstick. Maybe you can be on the Quidditch team." He smiled for the first time showing his blinding-white teeth.

"Really? I've always wanted that!"

"Then come by my office when try-outs are under way, and I'll try to save you a spot."

"Thanks Professor."

"I better be going Rachel. I will see you at the sorting ceremony."

"Good bye Professor."

Harry exited leaving Katie and Rachel behind.

"Rachel, do you know what just happened?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, I just talked to _the _Harry Potter!"

"Well, yeah, but he wants you on the Quidditch team!"

"Oh, yeah, that's great too," Rachel replied dully.

"I've got to get back to my friends. I'll see you at the ceremony. Bye little sis."

"Bye Katie."

Katie darted out the door. Rachel was once again alone but with the sweet memory of the emerald green eyes and the maroon scar.

End of prologue.


	2. Sorted, disgusted, scared

Chapter 1:

After the argument on the train, Rachel was extremely terrified of Slytherins. Even someone saying the word made her shutter. The line of first years was extra long this year. Professor Dumbledore, the former Professor McGonagall, led the long snake of first years into the Great Hall. Rachel followed a blonde, plump boy down the stairs and into the hall. Inside, the hall was beautifully decorated. There were four recognizable tables. The students at the table directly to her left were dressed in black robes and midnight blue hats. The students on the far left were dressed in black robes and emerald green hats. She then spotted Matt at the green table. They must be Slytherin. She glanced to her right. The students closest to her were dressed in the same black robes but in golden hats. Then she glanced at the last table. The students followed the uniformed black robes but had maroon hats just like Harry's. Then she spotted two familiar faces: her sisters Katie and Jessica. They gave her two...four thumbs up and directed her attention to a man who was sitting at a fifth table. He was now dressed in a maroon robe. It was Harry. His hat was removed and his hair was slicked back. She smiled at him and gave him a small wave. He returned the wave, just as small, and stood up. He removed his wand from under his cloak.

"Windgardium Leviosa," he clearly stated. A small, battered and torn hat came out of a box and flew to the stool that sat in the middle of the Great Hall. Harry returned to his sitting position as Professor Dumbledore unrolled the parchment and began to read off the names.

"Promada, Priscilla," she said clearly. A small girl with ebony hair popped out of the crowd and sat on the stool. Dumbledore placed the hat on her head.

**_RAVENCLAW!_**

****A mess of cheers came from the Ravenclaw table.

"Balfour, Randall." A boy with blond hair emerged from the group. He sat on the chair as Dumbledore put the hat on his head.

**_SLYTHERIN!_**

Screams and whistles were heard from the Slytherin table. The names went on for what seemed like hours. Finally...

"Weasely, Rachel," Professor Dumbledore called.

Rachel slowly walked out of the crowd and sat on the stool. She felt the hat set on her head.

"Oh, another Weasely. Hmm...very difficult," the hat said. She had never heard a hat talk before. "Where would you like to go?"

"Anywhere but with Matt in Slytherin," she replied.

"Hmm...you are the only Weasely that I have thought to place anywhere but Gryffindor, but if you insist on it, better be...**GRYFFINDOR**!"

She hopped down off of the stool and ran to her sisters at the Gryffindor table. Katie handed her a red robe tied in a gold ribbon.

"They are dress robes for special ceremonies. We decided it would be easier than just going out and buying them."

"Thanks."

After the sorting ceremony and humongous feast, Katie, one of the prefects, led everyone up the stairs to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Hippogriff!" Katie clearly stated for the picture.

"Welcome back Kathyn; nice to see you again," the woman said.

The first years followed Katie into the common room. Rachel quickly shuffled to the red velvet couch that was seated in front of the fire. Katie began talking again.

"Up these stairs and to the right is the boys' dormitory, and to the left is the girls'. Your belongings have already been placed in your rooms. For the first week, a teacher will wake you. Boys, Professor Potter will wake you, and girls, Professor Dumbledore will wake you. Does anyone have any questions?" There was a silence. "Very well, I will let you disperse to your dormitories for the night.

"Wait a minute," Harry said as he entered, "I would like to inform the students that the morning potions class will be cancelled. You are to report to the library instead. Afternoon classes will be held in the potions classroom." He paused and looked at Katie. "I need to talk to you," he whispered.

He took Katie by the arm and left Gryffindor tower. Rachel, being a nosey little sister, followed.

Outside Gryffindor tower, Harry sat Katie on the stairs that led to Hogwarts Main. Rachel hid at the top of the stairs.

"Draco has gone missing," Harry finally said.

"What?"

"He was here during the ceremony but... he was complaining that his arm hurt."

"You don't think he could be one of them?"

"Maybe, but this weekend Ron and I are going to get him back."

"Why are you worrying so much? I thought you didn't like him."

"I don't, but he knows everything about this place. I don't know why Albus keeps him around."

"I better get to bed. Good night."

"Good night princess," Harry replied and kissed her on the cheek. "Do you want me to get you up early?"

"Sure, I'd like that," she said with a smiled. She returned the kiss and ran back upstairs and into the common room. Rachel walked to the Fat Lady.

"Password?"

"Uh oh," she said. _Great I forgot by password! What am I going to do? _she thought.

She stood for only a few seconds and dashed off after Professor Potter. She found him walking quite slowly towards his office.

"Professor!" Rachel called after him.

"Yes?" he replied turning around.

"I forgot my password."

Harry laughed. "Let me walk you back." They turned and started to walk again. "Rachel, did you see your sister and me?" Rachel nodded. "What did you see?"

"I saw you kiss her."

"Is that it?"

"I heard the rest."

"You _are _a nosey little sister."

"I know," Rachel replied smiling.

"Rachel, does your sister like me?"

"You are all she talked about this summer. That was why I was so interested in seeing you."

"Do your parents like me?"

"Well, since you're my Uncle Ron's best friend, you are known to the family."

"Are they fond of me?"

"I'm sure they are."

"Do you like me?"

"You're awesome! You're cool, funny, nice, sweet, and... and... you're you!"

"I'm very glad you like me."

"Why?"

"I might become part of your family."

"I don't understand."

"I want to marry your sister."

"Why?" she asked disgusted.

"I like her...a lot."

"Whatever floats your boat."

They approached the Fat Lady.

"Password?"

"Hippogriff," Harry said.

"Thank you Professor."

"Remember the password, and don't tell anyone about what I told you. Not even your sister."

"Okay Professor."

"Good night Rachel."

"Good night."

Rachel crept by the red velvet couch to the huge wooden door. Grasping the brass handle, she pushed open the door. She climbed the stone staircase to the split of the dormitories. The fire downstairs extinguished itself making the tower completely dark except for a sliver of silver moonlight that sneaked through the crack in the shutters. She opened the door on the right and entered her dormitory. Overcome by sleep, she removed her robes, replaced them with a nightgown, and crawled in her four post bed for the night.

The next morning, she was awoken by a man saying, "Katie, angel, wake up, time to wake up."

Rachel saw a man standing over Katie's bed. It was Harry! The life form in the bed, obviously her sister, sat up and kissed him, on the lips this time. Then, she put on her robes, grabbed her school books, and exited hand in hand with Professor Potter. Rachel quickly dressed, grabbed her books, and followed. They left the tower and entered in to Hogwarts Main. Rachel followed close behind until they reached an extremely large oak door. Harry grabbed the silver handle and pulled. Rachel followed them inside and up two flights of stairs. They turned left into a hallway. When Harry and Katie turned the corner, Rachel ran to the end of the hall. She peeked around and saw Harry pull out his wand.

"Alohormora!" Harry said with a swish and flick. "I need to open my classroom so the other teachers can have access to my room," he told Katie.

"But what if someone should need you while I'm here?"

"We'll go in my office. It will be locked. Then we can..."

They went in the classroom. Rachel could no longer hear them. She decided to get just a little closer. She walked right up to the door and stood in the shadow.

"Katie, I love you," Rachel heard Harry say.

"I love you too, Harry," Katie returned.

"Katie, do your parents like me?"

"Yeah, but I think they would be more comfortable if they had you around more. Maybe you can come home with me during the winter break."

"I would like that."

That was it; she couldn't stand it anymore. It was too mushy. She turned and ran to the Great Hall. In the Great Hall, Rachel sat at a table with a red table cloth. An older man entered with a student behind her.

"Ah pops, I was so certain we were going to win," the student whined.

"I don't care. I don't want you turning your hair any other color except back to your original brown," the man scolded.

"But I promised to keep it this way."

"I don't care." The man was not loud but firm.

Rachel turned around and spotted a younger, but taller, girl standing next to Professor Dumbledore. On the top of her head sat a maroon hat. Under it was a mess of green hair. It was shoulder length and braided into four tails.

"But daddy," she whined.

"No, butt is what you sit on."

"That's not fair!"

"Helen, whoever told you life was fair, lied to you. Now go!"

Helen left the Great Hall, and Dumbledore acknowledged Rachel.

"Good morning Ms. Weasely. How long have you been sitting there?"

"I couldn't sleep so I came down early," Rachel replied. Harry and Katie entered unseen by Rachel or Dumbledore.

"Well, I must be going back to my study. If you are hungry, I'm sure the kitchen could find something for you," Dumbledore commented and then he exited.

As he passed, Harry and Katie dropped their intertwined hands.

"What are you doing here Rachel?" Katie asked after Dumbledore left.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Excited for the big day?" Harry asked.

"No, I just couldn't sleep."

Just as Rachel finished her "p", a man in a hooded black robe entered. Harry and Katie removed their wands from under their cloaks and stepped in front of Rachel. The man dropped to the floor, and Katie ran to him.


End file.
